Technocratic Pacific Union (5.0)
* * Flag of the Pacific Union: * Blue = Pacific Ocean, Freedom * White = Purity, Advancement * Bear = Pacifican Culture, Strength * 8 Stars = Each State in the TPU * Currency of the TPU: Pacifican Dollar * Demonym: Pacifican * Officers: Beaubo, Michaelhero2, Risqi, Laxstingray, Pedrogl History The history of 5.0 Technocratic Pacific Union or TPU for short starts on January 19th 2018 during the first day of Colenia 5.0 founded by JakeRambo and Beaubo the orignial lands of California were a thin elongated shape ranging from San Diego to San Francisco they later gained members and grew to all of California and Baja California and Western Nevada. On January 28th, 2018 the Californian Technocratic Republic casted a vote to become a federation and the vote resulted in the passing of the Californian Federal Act founding the Pacific Union The Pacific Union later grew in size expanding to the North and the East, then on February 7th the Pacific Union united with Cascadia adding its 6th state in the Union On February 19th, 2018, the day colonies legalized for 5.0, the Pacific Union colonized New Zealand along with Confederacion De Caribe, Poland, and Germany. Gaining them more influence in the Pacific During the elections of February 18th - February 19th, for president a straw poll was added between the runners, Risqi, Beaubo, JakeRambo, and Virteris. When AlexzTMM advertised the poll encouraging people to vote for Risqi on mapping servers, and the accuse of someone using bots on the candidates, let to the strawpoll cancelling and a new reaction poll was made instead. Pacific Union managed to rise to power rapidly due to mass industrialization by its members, Beaubo, michaelhero2, Risqi, and JakeRambo quickly gaining power on the world state. Gaining influnece sphere in the North American Pacific and colonies all over, As well as gaining new technology advancements in slimefun, money, and millitary in general it rose and rose as a power. In March TPU had a foe rising out to get him, by the name of Dexter, in that process TPU grew even more. This could have escalated to a world war but Dexter got banned in the process. Later during the same month, a new threat was on the horizon as AlexzTMM started to become a major threat to the peace and stability of Colenia. Canidiate of the Federalist-Republican party Michaelhero2 campaigned against the threat of AlexzTMM, running against President Beaubo and the candidiate of the Communist Party of the Pacific and a close friend to AlexzTMM: JakeRambo. Thanks to the successful debates and endorsements from multiple countries against AlexzTMM, Michaelhero2 successfully won the election, which caused JakeRambo to lead a failed coup against the TPU, leading to a demotion and blocked him from participating in future elections, and limiting his items. After the coup, the Federal Technocratic Republic of Pacifica was established, and conducted mass urbanization and mobilization against the threat of AlexzTMM and his allied nations. The FTRP was capable of developing superior technology against the other nations, but kept them hidden before war was declared. The collapse of the Japanese Empire allowed the FTRP to conduct colonization in the massive island, allowing FTRP access to the supermassive Japanese auto farms, boosting the economy by a landslide. President Michaelhero2 later then commissioned ships from the UPCA and Kingdom of Persia and commenced construction of highly developed super battleships at a disclosed location. The end of March arrived, and AlexzTMM, the dictator of Germany, threatened to declare war on the United States of America for the Panama Canal and Britan. The FTRP backed USA, threatening to declare war on the Greater German Riech. Germany's allies attempted to negotiate with the USA and FTRP to seek a deal, but AlexzTMM declared war on the USA due to anger. The FTRP, UPCA, Technocratic Federation of Brazil and Israel declared war on the GGR in response, aiding the USA. After the declaration of war, Michaelhero2 dubs Risqi as the Supreme Allied Commander and Beaubo as the General of the Pacifican Army. The nations then form the temporary alliance known as the "The Freedom League," lead by Michaelhero2. With the creation of the alliance, the GGR, Bulgaria, Commune of Chad, Caucasia, Poland, Maratha Empire, and Turkey formed the "Greater Axis" pact with AlexzTMM as its leader. This would then commence World War II. WORLD WAR TWO BEGINS: 1 hour into the war and the first attacks were staged on the Maratha Empire and Commune of Chad. The GGR got frustrated in aiding Chad to aid the African front, so they crossed territory owned by the Roman Empire and Franco-Spain in an illegal matter. The reinforcements were told by the Romans to stop crossing, but AlexzTMM ignored them, resulting in the slaughter of one Roman soldier. This would then result in the Roman Empire to declare war on the GGR, joining the Freedom League. Greece would also join the Freedom League against Turkey and Bulgaria. The attacks on Maratha and Chad were successful, as the GGR was expecting an invasion on Turkey first. Michaelhero2 decided to unveil to the world the first ever airforce, carpet bombing of the capitals of Chad and Maratha, along with storage houses and slimefun factories, to be demolished in mere seconds. With Chad and Maratha weakened, the Freedom League launched a ground invasion into the capitals with a large division of tanks. Chad and Maratha were forced to surrender, allowing the Freedom Leauge to occupy both countries in order to conduct a much larger scale invasion onto Germany, Poland, and Caucasia. The loss of Maratha and Chad boosted morale to the Freedom Leauge and gained more allied nations to join the cause. East Australia, South Africa, Madagascar, La Plata, and Ireland declared war on the Greater Axis pact, and Ireland conducted a landing onto Brittany and Normandy alongside with the United States. Franco-Spain decided to join the Greater Axis pact due to negotiations with Germany that they would own Northern France and parts of the Roman Empire if Greater Axis wins. As Franco-Spain joined, a major revolt was then conducted in the Portuguese regions by a majority of civilians in Franco-Spain. The Philipino Empire decided to join the war against the Freedom League for islands owned by FTRP, in which Michaelhero2 deployed the new FTRP super battleships. Each shot from the battleships was capable of demolishing an entire ship, allowing the battleships to tear through the Philipino naval force. The Philippino Empire surrendered after their entire naval force was destroyed, forcing them into permanent isolation. The African front and Israel then launch an invasion into Turkey and Caucasia. Greece's ground force and small naval force conducted a successful landing in southern Turkey and conducted a major front to Istanbul. Greece ultimately won the battle of Istanbul, and continued their advance through the terrain of Turkey while maintaining a defensive against Bulgaria. Beaubo along with Israel then conducted a ground invasion of Turkey, which proved successful. The Israeli tanks were useful in capturing the Turkish capital, forcing the Turks to collapse after a Kurdish revolt followed afterward. 3 hours after war was declared, and FTRP airforce units were then deployed over the mountains of Caucasia and deployed the first ever paratrooper units. The paratrooper units along with bombings of Caucasian cities and defense were able to gain significant ground against the Caucasians. Tanks from Israel are then deployed to Caucasia after discovering a suitable route for tanks in the mountains. This would allow the destruction of the Caucasian capital to be severe, allowing for a Crimean revolt to occur. Caucasia was forced to surrender after their capital had fallen, leaving only 4 members left to combat. The ground invasion from Brittany conducted by Ireland and USA reached Normandy, and the Roman Empire started to launch a massive invasion onto Franco-Spain and aiding the Portuguese revolts. The Greeks and Israelis started to conduct their invasion onto Bulgaria, capturing Sofia at an extremely fast rate due to the Bulgarian army sent to combat the Roman Empire. Bulgaria was forced to surrender after large scale Romanian revolts, and the destruction of multiple cities and their capital. Franco-Spain granted Portugal independence and forced to surrender after losing a majority of their army against Portugal and losing their naval force against the USA Navy and Roman Empire navy. 5 hours after war was declared, and a major offensive was then conducted onto the GGR. AlexzTMM was infuriated after losing a majority of their allies and losing French territory. Poland later dubbed themselves the Visegrad Empire and attempted to conduct an offensive against the Romans. The Freedom Leauge then commenced a major naval landing on Denmark, which proved to be successful as the FTRP naval force was able to demolish the German and Visegrad navy and demolished German and Visegrad ports. The Benelux region was then reached by the Freedom League and was capable of reaching the Rhineland by deploying newly developed FTRP tanks. The GGR was forced to abandon Munich after losing the southern German army, and the FTRP commenced a large scale offensive to Berlin. That is where President Michaelhero2 and Dictator AlexzTMM met face to face, and fought each other to the death while the Freedom Leauge armies combatted against the Visegrad and German armies. The invasion of Berlin lasted for about one hour, and the duel between the President and Dictator lasted about 30 minutes. In the end, President Michaelhero2 was able to slay AlexzTMM, making him rage and upset at the loss. The GGR slimefun factory was obliterated by a Roman atomic bomb, and the German citizens revolted against AlexzTMM. AlexzTMM was forced to surrender, as well as Visegrad due to the loss of Warsaw. This would officially announce the unconditional surrender of the GGR and Poland, and the surrender of the Greater Axis pact. A treaty was then signed among all nations in San Diego in honor of Michaelhero2's leadership during the war: The Treaty of San Diego Article I: '''The Greater Axis pact is to be dissolved '''Article II: The Maratha Empire is to cede Sri Lanka to the FTRP Article III: '''The Maratha Empire is to adopt a constitutional monarchy. '''Article IV: The Kingdom of India will be established Article V: The Kingdom of India's naval force is to be reduced to 5 battleships, 3 destroyers, and 10 cruisers. Article VI: The Commune of Chad will cede Northern Egypt and the Suez Canal to Israel. Article VII: The Commune of Chad will cede regions of Libya to the Roman Empire. Article VIII: The Commune of Chad will cede Nigeria and Cameroon to FTRP Article IX: The Commune of Chad will cede the satellite states of Liberia, Sierra Leone, and Guinea to the United States of America Article X: The Commune of Chad will cede the Satellite states of Ghana, Togo, Benin, and Cote d'Ivoire to the TFB. Article XI: '''The Commune of Chad's government will dissolved and form into the Federal Republic of Chad. '''Article XII: The Philippino Empire will cede territories in the Pacific to the FTRP Article XIII: The Philippino Empire will pay war reparations. Article XIV: Turkey shall cede Andana, Gaziantep, southern Turkish regions and east Turkish regions to Israel. Article XV: '''The Republic of Kurdistan will be granted independence from Turkey. '''Article XVI: '''Turkey shall cede Istanbul, Bursa, Izmir, Atlanya, and regions in west Turkey to Greece. '''Article XVII: Caucasia will cede Armenia, Azerbaijan, and Georgia to Israel. Article XVIII: Crimea will gain independence from Caucasia, and annex Krasnodar, Rostov-on-Don, Donetsk, Mariupol', Odesa, and regions of Caucasia around the Black Sea. Article XIX: Bulgaria will cede Macedonia, Nis, Kosovo, Plovdiv, Albania, and Burgas to Greece. Article XX: Bulgaria will cede Montenegro, Serbia, Croatia, Bosnia and Herzegovina, and Slovenia to the Roman Empire. Article XXI: Bulgaria will give Romania independence. Article XXII: Bulgaria will cede Romania Varna. Article XXIII: Franco-Spain will give Portugal independence. Artcile XXIV: Franco-Spain will cede Illes Balears to the Roman Empire. Article XXV: Franco-Spain will cede the regions of northwest Spain and Seville to Portugal. Article XXVI: Franco-Spain will cede Gibraltar to the United States of America. Article XXVII: Franco-Spain will cede Britanny to Ireland. Article XXVIII: Franco-Spain will give the French Republic independence. Article XXIX: The Greater German Riech shall give Benelux independence. Article XXX: '''The Greater German Riech will cede Austria to the Roman Empire. '''Article XXXI: The Greater German Riech will give Switzerland independence. Artice XXXII: The Greater German Riech will cede the Rhineland and northern France to the French Republic. Article XXXIII: The Greater German Riech will give Denmark independence. Article XXXIV: The Greater German Riech will cede Hamburg, Kiel, Lubeck, Gothenburg, Malmo, Olso, and the regions of southern German Norway and German Sweden to Denmark. Article XXXV: The Greater German Riech will give independence to the Republic of Baravia. Article XXXVI: The Greater German Riech will cede Czechia, to Baravia. Article XXXVII: The Visegrad Empire will cede Slovakia and Hungary to Romania. Article XXXVIII: The Visegrad Empire and Greater German Riech will be under occupation by the Freedom League. Article XXXIX: '''All participating nations in the Greater Axis pact will pay war reparations to Freedom League members. '''Article XL: The Berlin Wall will be demolished. Article XLI: AlexzTMM is to be executed and banished. Signed by all members of the Freedom League and Greater Axis pact. The treaty was signed, and AlexzTMM was executed, thus painting a face of humiliation on his legacy in Colenia that would impact him forever, leading to his permanent ban. From the war, the Freedom League continued to stay together, thus having the FTRP emerge as the sole hyper power and emergence of other superpowers in the Freedom League. Geography * Cascadia State Capital: Seattle', Governor: '''Laxstingray * '''Oregon State Capital': Portland, Governor: '''Punkdaddie * '''Jefferson State Capital: Eureka, Governor: '''jt1103 * '''Las Vegas State Capital: Las Vegas, Governor: '''Virteris * '''Silicon Valley State Capital: Bakersfield, Governor: '''Michaelhero2 * '''South California State Capital: San Diego - Los Angeles, Governor: '''Beaubo * '''Baja California State Capital: Bahia, Governor: '''Tentaziones * '''Singapore State Capital: Singapore '''Governor: '''Pedrogl * Territories: Falklandia, Guam, Wales, Southern Alaska * Colonies: Pacifican Cape Colony, Pacifican Morocco, Pacifican Mauritius, Pacifican Japan * Satellite States: Sonora, Arizona, Hawaii, Allies Anyone that is in the Freedom League. Guaranteed Allies *Hawaii *Pacific Democratic Gulag *Pacifican Sonora National Anthem https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MHENOJY2P8A Category:Nations in North America Category:American Nations Category:5.0 Category:Nations